Secret
by Amaya Sakuragi
Summary: Lucy has always take a day off in every Thursday. What secret is she hiding from her nakama? Will Lucy can hide it forever? Hint Rolu


**A/N: Rolu is one of the best pairing I've seen with Lucy. I like Graylu too.. But I'm really disappointed that Gruvia will be canon instead. Anyway, if any of you who had write this kind of story, just PM me or review. Cuz I don't read Fairy Tail fanfic or Rolu a lot. I'm not in the mood to obsess about Fairy Tail but I'm really addicted Bleach although the anime has finish(not sure yet...) Anyway, enjoy**

**Warnings: Typos, suck in grammars, may OOC**

* * *

"Hey Natsu," the blonde-haired woman called out her teammate.

"Yeah?"

"Today is Thursday. So, I'm taking a day off, as usual," she told him.

"Okay, sure," the salamander said without feeling curious about her reason to take a day off. After all, he IS totally dense.

Lucy has starting to skip the mission on Thursday since 3 weeks ago. She told them that she needs to do something all alone without any disturbing. And Natsu let her since Lucy is his nakama.

"Why don't you go and follow her?," a long, silver-haired barmaid spoke.

"Why? Lucy had told me that she needs to be alone. So I don't have to worry about it," the salamander replied.

She sighed. "You're really dense, Natsu," she paused. "You do realized that she had always have a feeling for you"

"Really?," he blinked, still dense about Lucy's feeling

"Yes... but it seems that she's running off somewhere, which, I'm really curious.. I wonder where she actually wants to go..."

"If you worried about Lucy so much, why don't you go instead?"

* * *

Mirajane never thought about it earlier. So she did followed the blondie but in disguise, of course. Although it's quite embarrassing.. she wore such a suspicious black cape, a hood and a sunglasses as if she was a spy who was on a secret mission. And her secret mission is... To find out Lucy's secret! Most townspeople think of her a strange woman... but they ignored her like nothing's happening..

Lucy was sitting on the bench with Plue as if she was waiting someone. Is it a date..? If it is, she would be squeal like a fangirl. And her prediction was true.

The one who she was waiting is none other than Rogue Cheney, a Sabertooth mage. She can't believed of what she saw.. She thought Lucy had a feeling for the fire dragonslayer. All this time, it turned out to be the Shadow Dragonslayer?!

The Satan Soul had finally tuned into a fangirl as she saw Lucy and Rogue were walking together in Magnolia City and kissed with passionate in private place without knowing someone, except Mirajane.

The barmaid can't take it anymore! She is SO going to spread this rumor to the others especially Fairy Tail. She quickly returned to the guild quietly so she won't interfered them.

* * *

The next day...

As Lucy entered the guild, she noticed that all the girls kept squealing like a fangirl as if something was happening after she left the guild.

"What's going on?," the blonde-haired woman asked them.

"Lu-chan, is it true that you dating with the Sabertooth guy?," Levy asked, curiously. The blonde's face flushed in red as she heard the name of 'Sabertooth'.

"N-no! You've got it all wrong!," she stuttered and flailed her arms embarrassing.

"We understand Lu-chan. But why won't you tell us about that?"

Then, there was a long silenced and Lucy's nervous face had changed to sad and a little guilty.

"Because... I didn't want you guys to hate me," she mumbled. But the others could heard her clearly.

"What do you mean?"

She gulped before she could explained everything. "Do you remember in Daimatou Enbu? Where I've been tortured by Minerva?"

The girls nodded, and a few mages hated to hear that woman's name. After all she's done to Lucy... they won't forgive her..

"I thought all of you hate them after they've done to me and it's still traumatize to me.. But I like Rogue a lot. And so as him. So we decided to go out secretly without knowing anyone. I'm really sorry everyone. ..Especially you, Natsu," she said, feeling little guild and regretful. _They'll eventually hate her since they finally know about her secret.._ or so she thought...

Just then, she could feel a warmth body just embraced her and it was Mirajane, the most kind and warm-hearted lady. "You don't.. hate me?"

"Why would you think of that?," Mirajane chuckled softly, but she was crying too. Not just the Satan Soul. Even the other girls too.

"If that's make you happy, then we won't stopping you," Natsu said.

"Natsu..."

"That guy is important to you, right?," Lucy nodded. "Then, you can be with him as long as he won't hurt you go that?," he said, gave a wide grinned to her.

Tears began to fall on the blondie's cheeks. To be honest, she had kept this secret after the Daimatou Enbu. And she was happy. She was happy that everyone let her dating with a different guild member. She was glad that she joined Fairy Tail. If it's other than Fairy Tail, they wouldn't let her go out with him.

"Thank you.. thank you so much...," Lucy said, continued to cry as everyone hugged her so she can cry..

After she completed her mission with Team Natsu, she met Rogue in the city near the bookstore. The blonde-haired woman went toward to him and glomped him, which he was really shocked. And today is Friday!

"Lu.. Lucy?," he looked at her confusedly.

"I love you, she said before kissed him. After a few seconds later, their lips parted away.

"But.. what about your guild?"

"Everyone approves us. So there's no need to keep it forever," she replied, and the Shadow Dragonslayer kissed her back.

Meanwhile.. somewhere behind a tree, the barmaid, a bookworm and Titania were squealing. They didn't cared who Lucy was dating, as long as she's happy. They had to admit it, the blonde-haired woman and the Sabertooth guy are so cute together.

* * *

**I hope it turned out to be good. I'm very sorry if it's horrible or bad. This is oneshot of course. It won't be multi chap. Though I was planning to write a new Rolu story thanks to the song called Cantarella by Kaito and Miku, and a story that I've read a couple weeks ago. But I want to publish Doranbolt x Edo!Wendy first.**

**Remember to review :D And again, pls PM me if the story is similar. This story is inspired by Sticy fanfic. I don't remember the title but the only thing I remember is Sting and Lucy had known each other(i think...?) and Levy and Mirajane were squealing like a fangirl XP I like both Rolu and Sticy, but I like Rolu and StiYu better ;))**

**No flame or saying that 'Natsu should have jealous instead' To me, Natsu pretty dense about love and he always seen her as a nakama, included everyone that he protects. I don't ship Nalu, but I noticed that Lucy getting nervous whenever Natsu trying to do something romance thing(like kissing..etc, etc) So I have a feeling that Lucy had a feeling for him... well, idk that's how i seen i guess XD**


End file.
